


The Girl In Red Ribbons

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [66]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Innocence, Neverland, Optimism, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you believe in true love, Tinker Bell?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl In Red Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Snow/Tinker Bell - 'I believe.'

“Do you believe in true love, Tinker Bell?”

Tink doesn’t know what to make of this girl Pan decided to visit in the Enchanted Forest.  She’s not a child anymore—her face is heart-shaped and her breasts are budding beneath her nightgown.  Tink wonders why Pan chose her, a girl on the cusp of womanhood.  “I don’t know,” Tink answers honestly.  “I’ve found true love for others, but it ended up only hurting me.”

Snow frowns, taking Tink’s hand.  She looks like a woodland sprite in Tink’s tree house.  “But what about your own love?  I know I still believe.  And I believe in _you._ ”

Tink smiles, though she’s tired, her shoulders itching for her wings.  “I’m glad you still believe, Snow.  I think it just may be too late for me.”

Snow licks her lips, and before Tink can stop her, she leans in and kisses Tink on the mouth, quick and sweet.  “I hope you find your love.  But I have enough to spare, just in case.”

Long after Snow is gone and safe back in her palace far away, Tink wonders what it would be like to fall in love with the pretty young girl in the nightgown, her hair adorned in red ribbons, her heart still full of hope.

She thinks it would feel like flying.


End file.
